In some situations several operators may want to share the same Radio Access Network, e.g. a WCDMA network. This may be due to Capital Expenditures/Operating Expenditures (CAPEX/OPEX) reasons or that not all sharing operators have their own license.
The current solutions do not solve the request from the customers. Today, there is no mechanism to allocate common channel resources, e.g. High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) resources, for transmission of data from the mobile network to the UEs, between sharing operators according to a pre-defined distribution.